paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reed
Reed Hawthorne is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. He is a German Longhaired Pointer from a town far off called Sageford Haven. He loves to play chess, and in the Tundra-Centurion AU, he is the Trainee of Saracco. He does not appear in Shadows of Camaraderie. Appearance Reed is a German Longhaired Pointer, with his head being entirely a walnut brown while the rest of his body is white with numerous specks and spots of the same brown throughout his body. His eyes are golden and he has an un-docked tail. He wears a dark orange collar with a red Pup Tag, and a white Rook chess piece as a symbol. Regular Uniform Reed wears a black and red vest similar to a type of robe with thin golden trims. He normally does not wear anything on his head, however sometimes wears a type of fedora. While Anthro, the vest is short sleeved. Flight Uniform TBD Anthro Appearance In the Tundra-Centurion AU and most CenturiRealm stories, Reed is an anthro, and he bears the same markings both feral and anthro. When off the job, he wears a pair of black pants and an orange v-neck t-shirt and a white vest over that with his Pup Tag symbol on the left-side chest and back. Bio Reed was born in the Italian-esque town of Sageford Haven. He awoke every morning to the rich smell of the vineyards and the dusty red hues of the weather-worn brick roofs of rhe houses. He lived in a house on a hill near the lighthouse. Reed habitually used to go to the lighthouse and play chess with the old man who lived there. He would tell Reed all the wild and phantasmagoric tales of the gorgeous attributes of the sea. Reed loved them all. Reed Hawthorne is very close to Käeden Wässervogel. The two families own some vineyards and property, so they have a place in the local farmer's market. Käeden used to take Reed, and Käeden would fly with his winged jetpack to draw a crowd. Reed did, howwver, like to play tricks and set harmless traps for the other pups. Water balloons, buckets, a tripwires into ball pits, and sometimes just plain snares that are designed to break after a few seconds. Just enough time for a quick prank. One day, there was a break-in at the lighthouse. As a prank, Reed set up a prior snare and other welcome mats for a few of his friends. However, upon the rising of the sun the next morning, the old man from the lighthouse found the intruders still bound by the traps. Reed used this expertise when the PAW Patrol visits Sageford Haven, and aids in stopping a robbery at the farmer's market. Saracco took in Reed and decided to train him in traps and strategy. He has been with the PAW Patrol ever since. Though he left his family behind, he stays with Cap'n Turbot at the lighthouse in Adventure Bay. Personality Reed is an overall bookworm. He loves to read and will typically be seen with a book or a magazine or sometimes with a tablet of some sort, reading a story. Reed is also a bit of a neat-freak, everything's got to be spotless for everything to be fine. He's naturally cheery, being a younger pup, and loves to make jokes and laugh with his Trainee teammates. WIP Trivia Catchphrases - "Piece by piece, into the fray!" Fears Still being somewhat young, there are still a few fears that Reed has: - Pyrophobia (Fear of Fire) - Arachnophobia (Fear of Spiders) - Acrophobia (Fear of Heights, though he's getting over this) More Fears TBD Pup Pack Tools - Large Chess Pieces that can generate a net or a magnetic barrier - Tripwire Trap - Caltrops Trap - Bear Trap - Snare Trap Vehicle TBD Family TBD Friends - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Rocky - Zuma - Rubble - Everest - Tracker - Centurion - Saracco - Nicasia - Beryl - Steelbeam - Primavera - Frostbound - Tierra - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tundra (In the AU) - Arika (In the AU) - Corbin (In the AU) - Amazon (In the AU) - Smoky (In the AU) - Kailey (In the AU) Hobbies - Playing Chess - Reading - Writing - The occasional videogame - Cooking - Dancing - Waking up early to watch the sunrise Miscellaneous Facts *Reed's name means "Red-Haired", ironic in that he has brown fur, not red. *He is 12 years old *Unlike his mentor Saracco, Reed does not play the violin. Saracco wants to teach him, however. *Reed looks up to the Valkyrie, Käeden Wasservögel, as a brother figure since the two share many features. the Wasservögels and Hawthornes are two very close families. *He has trouble operating the tripwire traps... Reed likes the snares more. *In the Tundra-Centurion AU, Reed has a crush on Rocky's Trainee, Jacey. Story Appearances Fanfictions None Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Trainees and the Silver City! Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others None Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Trainee Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Males Category:Male pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:Mixed Breed Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro